


Say Something

by ghettoassenglishman



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Conversations, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Past references, Post 4x11, Protective!Mickey, Sad, christmas season- sorry it wasnt jolly, dont know what to tag, shit at summaries, slightly ooc mickey, someone asked me what i thought happened in the army to make Ian leave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:50:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2857955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghettoassenglishman/pseuds/ghettoassenglishman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mickey didn't give a shit about how scary this thing was that was pulling Ian down, he was making sure he was pulling him back up. "</p><p>(2 years after Mickey came out)- Mickey finds out whats been making Ian distant- including what happened in the army, and makes sure Ian will be safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Something

**Author's Note:**

> Shit at summaries, but someone asked me what i thought happened in the army when Ian went so yeh. I added bits in to make it easier to talk about, but i made me sad to write this:( hate seeing them hurt. 
> 
> anyway- please read, thanks. 
> 
> errors will be fixed i promise

He was slowly starting to notice little changes;The way that Ian would act distant everytime he was around his family, something that never happened when they went round;the way that Ian would crumble into his arms every night he pulled him to his chest. It pulled at the strings of his heart that he couldn't help Ian. First, it was the bipolar disorder, he hated to see Ian so fragile with no strength to be who he was. He could feel the demons he had tried to hide, he could see them ripping in apart , and yet he couldn't step in and protect him like he said he would.Then there was this; the sudden jitters in Ian's actions, the unusual quietness he held as he walked around the house. Mickey had never seen him so quiet, he hated it. Every minute of it he just wished he could imbed himself within the redheads mind and clear the shit away. 

It was Christmas, and Mickey knew that this was Ians favorite time of year. Hell, he talked about it enough. However, for the past few weeks Ian had no intention of affecting his attention upon the season, making Mickey more than scared. At first he thought Ian was having second thoughts, that maybe their relationship was just too much, and that Mickey was just too emotionally constipated for Ian to wait. But then, Mickey had also noticed the way Ian was always telling him he loved him, pulling himself closer like he shouldn't let go. Despite the lack of sexual activity now and again, he didn't give a shit about how scary this thing was that was pulling Ian down, he was making sure he was pulling him back up. 

It was the annual Gallagher Christmas dinner, Mickey had, for once, pulled Ian to the house. Over the last 2 years Mickey had become fond of the other Gallaghers, as if they were his own siblings. Mandy has recently got with Lip so Mickey had no choice to go, because Lip might step out of order and he needed to be there to sort shit out. Everyone was around the table, including Fiona's new boyfriend, Lee. Mickey didn't know much about the guy but he could smell shifty. Ian didn't speak much to him so he guessed that the guy was a shy type. But then again, Ian hadn't really spoken for a while. 

"Move your fat ass Debbie." Carl pushed his sister from the chair he wanted, receiving a smack to the head off Lip. Mickey rose his brow, dragging Ian by the wrist towards the table. 

"fucking Gallagher's" he mumbled, sitting himself next to Liam, after ruffling his hair. Ian followed, his eyes darting to the ground but his clutch to Mickey tighter than ever. Mickey felt the tight grip, his eyes trying to catch the roaming mind of his Gallagher. Fiona interrupted with a plate full of Christmas dinner, her shoulder nudging into Mickey who was still trying to reconnect with Ian. 

"Will you two shut the fuck up, Jeez." Lip shouted, handling a mouthful of Yorkshire pudding before tucking into his meat. Debbie and Carl continued to fight, each others a hands stealing food From each others plates. Lee watched with a smile on his face, Fiona leaned against his shoulder her eyes wandering over her crazed family she happened to feed. Mandy and Lip were too busy sharing food to notice that Ian was shifting against his chair awkwardly.

Mickey noticed and flinched each time Ians body jolted everytime some spoke, or a knife scraped against a plate. Before he could say anything Lee was rabbiting about his past experiences once again.   
"This is the best Christmas I've had." he confessed. 

"Oh, I'm sure." Mickey scoffed, he didn't like the guy. He was a Northside prick who assumed that all of Southside were a charity case. He wasn't sure where Fiona had picked him up, but there was something not so right with the guy. He squeezed Ian's hand, realising that Ian was slowly eating to a point where each pause between a piece of meat was getting longer. "Hey, you okay?" 

"I'm fucking sure, its good to have a family around you." Lee added, resting his arm against Fionas shoulders, watching as Mickey began to whisper to Ian. 

Yet again, Carl was first to protest, or ask the questions. "I thought you said the army was like a family." he glared across the table like he was going to launch as any minute, they all knew Carl didn't like to be lied to. Debbie nodded scoffing her meat down, anyone would think they were brother and sister. 

Mickey caught Ians glance up towards the area of conversation, but watched as Ian was quick to divert his gaze to their intertwined hands. Mickey was unsure what the fuck was going on with the only person he knew he loved, he felt guilty, guilty that somehow he wasn't able to protect Ian from whatever he was feeling. 

"Oh, it was bud." Lee laughed, ignoring Lips glare against the referred nickname. "The parties were fucking ace, weren't they Ian?" as soon as be said it the whole table turned to the unusual mannered redhead, even Mickey became a little shocked that this was the first time he had known of him and Lee serving together. 

Within a second the mood drastically changed, Ian violently stepped up from his seat, the chair nearly toppling over as his hand jolted away from Mickey's. "Yeh it was fucking fantastic." 

Quickly he stormed towards the stairs, not even taking a glance towards the others on the table. Mickey sat in shock, exchanging the same look between Mandy, if this was years before he would of never been there, but yet in the space of three years he was able to care for someone like he never did, or with anyone else; Ian. 

"What the fuck is wrong with him?" Lip called out, his face still towards the stairs. Fiona had stood but was constantly torn between her new boyfriend and the others. See, Mickey knew she wasn't like that, he knew that she would do anything for them, but this Lee had had some strange influence on her, one he used to feel his father had over him.

"Fuck do I know." Mickey blurted, his younger self resting on the hinges, however, he was quick to recover once he felt the kick to the shin off Mandy. "I will go see what the fuck he's ran off for, must be serious if roast spuds are left." Mickey pushed himself away from the table, feeling the smile off Fiona on his back. Not only that, he saw the smug grin from Lee who was pecking kisses to Fiona's blushed cheeks, he still didn't seem right. 

Once he got to Ian's old room, he breathed in with scare, the comfort thing was still something he was getting used to. His heart dropped at the sight of his redhead curled up against the duvet, his sobs clear against the silence. He didn't know what to do but step around the bed and kneel before him. Ian carried on crying his eyes clearly trying to soak up the hurt he was trying to contain, Mickey palmed his cheek the wetness clinging to his skin. 

"Ian?" he whispered,wanting to swear because something was hurting him. "Hey, what the fuck is going on?" Mickey asked, shifting his body closer to the bed, the weight of Ian's cheek against his hand growing heavy.

Ian remained quiet, but he then began to plant gentle kisses against the brunettes palm, following up to his wrist. Mickey shook under the touch, his eyes never leaving Ian's tear glazed ones. Ian continued his kisses up to Mickey's jaw, his mouth more viscous and wanting. 

"Hey, hey. Fucking stop. Ian." Mickey pushed back, the thought of Ian sobbing still in the back of his mind. See, the thing that Ian had somehow forgot was that Mickey knew Ian, he knew that Ian would use sex or kissing to reject any hurting thoughts in his mind. Mickey could see he was hurting, and for once in his life he wanted to care for someone, especially Ian. 

Ian jolted at the rejection, releasing himself from Mickey's collarbone. "I'm sorry, Mick." he whispered, his arms willing for Mickey to sit by him on the bed. His sobs slowly grew louder, the sounds muffled into Mickey's black button up. 

Mickey was beyond confused,"What the fuck you apologizing for? What is going on with you?" he wrapped his arms around Ian's back, the gesture starting to feel normal by now, he was still trying to work out what the hell had brought it on, mostly with Ians lows he wondered what the hell caused it, he mainly blamed himself. 

As much as he didn't want to, the thought clicked to his head. Ian had been acting weird, all distant and shit. "Wait." he pulled back, Ian was still curled over his mind probably not registering that Mickey was saying. "Are you fucking breaking up with me?" 

Ian darted up, the tears rimming his eyes as his cheeks grew red. His hold on Mickey's arms grew tighter. "No, Mickey. Why-

"That's why you've been fucking weird with me lately. Haven't you?" he chucked Ian's arms of himself, standing up beside the bed. "After fucking everything Ian, and you want to break up?!"

"No!" Ian shouted, following suit to stand beside Mickey,knowing that touching him was a bad idea. "I don't want to break up with you, why would you think that?" his voice cracked under the pressure, his body shaking visibly. 

Mickey wiped under his eyes, knowing that at this moment he couldn't look into Ians without falling to his knees to hug the fucker. "You have been distancing yourself from.me for weeks now, we fuck only 3 times a week, and when we do It feels like I'm hurting you! I feel like I've fucking lost you Ian!" he shouted, his tears falling out but he was too anger to even care. "If your fucking someone else just say, I ain't no bitch." Mickey added, shaking his head to rid of his realisation. 

"No I wouldn't- you have to believe me, nothing is going on." Ian tried to grasp Mickey but he pulled away before he could, Ian then Curled his arms around himself, his heart contracting to small breaths. 

Mickey stepped forward, their noses nearly touching. " So what the fuck was that about at the table, because that ain't the Ian I fucking know!" his arms flapped up in a oblivious gesture, Ian could feel the shorter mans chest beat against his own. 

"Mickey-

"Fucking tell me! because its been driving me mad knowing that you could be riding some other dick, while I"m sat here like some mug!" mickey shouted, the whole scenario ,when Ian found Mickey on the abandoned roof, playing out as if they were in reverse. He watched as each shout triggered a shock to Ian's chest, the redness clearly creeping up his neck. 

Mickey felt the rush of regret, not wanting to see this smaller, pale Ian anymore. But he stood his ground, if Ian was cheating then so be it, Mickey didn't feel worthy enough for him anyway.

Ian mumbled incoherently, drawing Mickey closer with concern. The whisper was delicate, soft with hurt plastering itself all over it. Mickey shrugged his shoulders, needing Ian to talk like he always fucking did. "What?" 

Suddenly, out of no where, Ian scratched at his cheeks, his lip trembling in only a way that Mickey knew it was something bad. "Lee-, he- he raped me." with the confession Ian's legs gave in and he slid down the side of his bed. Mickey embraced the words, anger rivalling in his chest, his fingers clenched into fists. 

 

"Lee? HE FUCKING DID WHAT?" Mickey couldn't believe it, how could he be so stupid. How could assume Ian was cheating when in fact he was breaking down inside. Mickey knew what it was like to be raped, he knew how to mask your feelings so no one could understand you were broken, and yet, he wasn't able to notice that Ian was hurting. He could never forgive himself for that. 

Ian curled his hands around himself, his fingers beginning to claw into his shirt. A long silence basked itself between them. "Mick. Please- please say something." his voice was cracking, the sharp intake of breaths piercing into Mickey's skin. 

He couldn't breathe, nevermind say something. Ian had been hurt, hurt by someone he thought he could trust. He was not okay with that, and he was going to beat the fuck out of Lee until he was tasting his blood for a week. As he clenched his fists he watched as Ian's shivering fingers looped themselves around his knuckles. He would of said he soothed him, that Ian's touch made him discard any feeling of aggression that was bursting through, but didn't. Seeing Ian shake from head to toe made him even more mad, how could someone who was so upbeat and ahead of life fall crashing down- it wasn't fair. 

"Mick, please say you believe." Ian said it as if it was a secret, one that he would be beaten if he told. Mickey hated that, he hated the way that Ian didn't see how many people cared, and loved him. How could he question Mickey's belief in him?

Mickey bit his lip, trying to hold in from running downstairs and kicking Lee in the teeth, but he could see how alone Ian was feeling, how his shell he had suddenly masked was crumbling and he just needed Mickey. Palming Ian's cheek, he pushed their foreheads together. "Of course I fucking believe you. Fuck, Ian." he clenched his jaw before he spoke again, taking in Ian's heavy breaths. His fingers tightened around Ian's neck, his other hand resting on his cheek. "Ian, you need to tell me what he fucking did to you." 

Ian shook under him, "I can't- he, I can't." he muttered over and over, his fear obvious to Mickey. That made him even more angry, he shifted closer somehow and tried to make Ian look up at him. It wasn't working, Ian was frantically shaking and muttering things into Mickey's chest. 

"Ian you have to tell me, because if you don't I'm going to fucking beat it out of him." he exhaled heavily, Ian looked up shifting his eyes to Mickey's. "You need to fucking tell me because I'm imagining all sorts of shit, And I cant bear the thought of him hurting you- Just." he kissed the top of Ian's head before jumping up cracking his knuckles. "I'm going to fucking kill him" 

Once he reached the door he felt a hard grip against his wrist. Reflexes would of told him to punch him off, because at this point he would tear the house told, burn it whole if he could kill the fucker who hurt Ian. 

"Mickey, please. Please don't leave me here. Just- I will tell you." Ian was pleading, his fingers swelling around Mickey's wrist the same way he would clutch to Mickey's chest at night. At first Mickey wanted to go against it, no matter what, Lee was going to be beaten raw to the bone, but then he saw the longing and terror in Ian's green eyes, the way that he looked different- a fragile being with no hope left. 

Mickey nodded and sat on the ruffled sheets, pulling Ian Down so he was sat beside him. Ian lent on his knees, his hands clasped together as he brought them to his mouth. "I did serve with Lee, but he wasn't like what he is with Fiona. The crew found out that I was gay and he would shout shit at me, making everyday like fucking hell. It was the day I managed to get out of there," Mickey wasn't sure whether he wanted to hear this, he placed his hand on Ian's thigh, watching as his began to bob up and down. 

"I had this plan sorted out, and be caught me. I just felt so fucking lost and worthless." he intertwined his fingers with Mickey's loosely, feeling the brunette tense beneath him. "At first I expected him to bring me back, beat me like they usually did, but- but he didn't. He pushed into some locked stock room, and pinned me to the ground." he clenched his eyes shut, feeling Mickey rival up with anger as he continued. "I tried to scream but he kept knocking the wind out of me- he, fucked me raw and It hurt so fucking much. Fuck. I told him no, over and over but he kept going. I couldn't tell anyone because, they would just say that I was the one who wanted it, or that I was hard for him all the long. Then I left." Mickey assumed the story was over, and now more than ever he wanted to run down those stairs and beat the living daylights out of Lee, make him pay just like Ian had to as well as live with it. 

before he could even stand up, the grip holding him felt stronger. "Then a couple of weeks back Fiona brought him in, and I just knew- i knew it was him. And, and-

Mickey began to agitated, he pulled himself closer to Ian who was barely even holding it together anymore. "And what Ian?", was Ian saying he did it again, Mickey was unable to protect him twice. How could he let this happen?

Ian scratched more intent then usual under his eye, "You were all out, it was the week that you had to go out of town for work. I thought i was the only one here, until i heard someone crying downstairs. It was him, I-l was so scared all at once and he told me to sit so I did, i was trying to forget everything but he kept pushing closer to me. Then I went into the kitchen for a drink, he followed me. " Mickey's leg continued to bounce, his heart shredding at the sound of Ian's weakened voice. 

"He kissed me and I pushed him off, I shouted No, but he was still the fucking same. Then he threw me to the floor, and did... what he did." he shut his lips, biting hard at the skin until blood was releasing from the cracks. He didn't know what Mickey was going to say, or feel, hell he couldn't block out the smug smile of Lee and his skin felt dirty-he needed to clean it off, he needed it to be gone. 

Mickey quickly diverted his attention to Ian who was ripping at his shirt; pulling at the sleeves,scratching a the fabric. 'Hey, Hey! Fucking hell Ian stop, just stop." he caught Ian's hand holding them tightly, watching as the redhead slowed his fight against the grip. To mickey this felt alien, despite Ian's occasion of lows, he never found himself this position it was usually Ian who was calming Mickey Down. 

Mickey's eyes traced along Ian's fractured features, for once in the last couple of weeks he could see clearly the mental damage it was causing Ian. "Its all my fucking fault." it came to his realisation that he wasn't there enough, he hadn't protected Ian like he said be would. 

"Fucking no Mickey- its-

"Just let me say this." Mickey shushed Ian, trailing his finger along the tendons of Ian's hand. "I should of protected you, I should of fucking seen and known what was happening to you. Why didn't you say anything? You know I would kick the shit out of his ass as soon as I knew. Right now, I'm going to kill him." 

Ian let out more tears, using his freehand to palm them away. Mickey was being so gentle and it was nice, but it still worried him. "I-i couldn't. At first I was in shock, I didn't believe that it actually had happened." he leaned his forehead against Mickey's shoulder, not wanting the older boy to see how broken he had become. Gripping his shirt he spoke again, "I just wanted to be clean, wash him off my fucking skin- I felt so dirty, I didn't want to think of him and me- I just-" He fell weaker into Mickey's shirt breathing in the skin against Mickey's neck. He tensed as Mickey finally drew his arms around him once again, his thumb circling the same spot on his back.  
He wasn't a bitch, but the tears were to strong to keep him, Ian was crying into him ; wishing to rip his body into pieces, and all Mickey could do was wrap his warmth around him and hope the redhead knew that he was there, and never again would he let him get hurt. 

"And-and I wanted you to be you around me, that was the only thing that kept me fucking going- you were still you when I was there." Ian mumbled into Mickey's shirt, talking as much as he could because it felt safer telling someone then keeping inside any longer. Mickey sighed into his red hair, resting his chin above Ian. A sudden tremor went through Ian's body, scaring mickey into his alternative anger. 

"I was scared that you...that you wouldn't want me anymore." Ian delicately whispered into the black shirt, flinching at the erupt of Fiona's shout from downstairs. Neither of the boys responded,instead Mickey bit his lip was shouting and placed a gentle kiss onto Ian's lips. 

"I don't know where that thought has come from, but don't you ever think that I don't fucking want you. Ian, hey-look at me."he lifted Ian's quivering chin so their eyes were level. "I may be fucking shit with telling you what you mean to me, but me tell you this. If someone fucking hurts you they are not getting out of it, period. Now, I need you to trust me. I fucking want you, but I want you happy, I want you smiling like a fucking dork, not crying because some perverted creep forced you to have sex with him. " kissing him once more he brought up Ian's twitching hands, his eyes still in contact with Ian's. He kissed each knuckle, feeling weak Ian's smile- "Now you gotta let me do this. If not for you, but for me. He ain't hurting you no more." 

With that, he stood up with Ian. Hugging him with a hand on his hip and a hand on his neck, they were abruptly interrupted by the irritated screaming. 

"Oi you horny fuckers, get your asses Down here! You are missing your Christmas dinner!" it was Fiona. She always got stressed at christmas, and Mickey sorry that it was going to get even worse. Ian wiped his eyes and nodded towards the door, rolling his shoulders to release a little tension. 

Mickey stepped first and then they both made their way down to the table. Carl and Debbie were pulling at each others hair, Mandy was still concerned mouthing towards Ian, "are you okay?" but Ian just looked down as if he never saw. Lip hardened his jaw, noticing the closeness and unusual behaviour of the two boys. 

As they sat down Fiona sighed in relief, but Lee looked directly across the table-Mickey wished it was towards him so s  
He could slam that smug face into the table but he was looking towards Ian's barely eaten food. "Eat up Ian, Fiona worked hard for this. I thought you liked your meat." he made a inaudible laugh, but Mickey caught it. That was it, no more fucking nice boy. 

Every jumped as Mickey ejected with force from the table, his fists were already clenched, one fiddling with his knuckle duster in his back jean pocket. "Outside." he pointed towards Lee, everyone was divided between looking at Lees reactions and Mickey. Ian stood up behind Mickey, his eyes looking down but catching the whole conversation. 

"What?" Lee laughing, mouthing in some food off his plate. Mickey grunted in anger, clicking his neck. Mandy saw and realised something was going on, that she hadn't be told about, so she stood pulling lip with her. 

Carl dropped his fork against the table, "He means go outside to fight him. Jesus you Northside guys got no ghetto talk?" he stood too, knowing that he wasn't going to miss a fight for the world, especially. If Mickey was in it. They were always fun. Debbie kept quiet, pulling Liam onto her lap covering his ears - not that he hadn't heard shit like this before. 

"Carl! - What the fuck Mickey?!" Fiona shouted, her eyes wandering around each person stood in the room. One second they are all fine, but yet again happiness had its limits , suddenly everyone is at each others throats. 

Mickey's nostrils flared, "Get the fuck outside before I drag you out." Lee stood up from the table wiping his hands against his shirt, a smile tugging on his lips. He pushed Fiona back to gesture he could deal with this, but his movements were way to slow and Mickey didn't have time for that shit. "You know what, fuck it." 

He slammed his fist into Lee's cheek, knocking him towards the ground. Everyone moved backwards, their shouts loud but he couldn't make them out, he carried on kicking his ribs feeling them crack under his boots. "You fucking think you can get away with raping people huh? Do you fucking think that's right?!" he kicked his foot but was caught suddenly by Lee's hard grip. Before the other man could throw in punches Mickey kneed him in the jaw. 

"Mickey! Stop!" He heard Fiona shout, he couldn't see Ian but he assumed he was talking to Mandy or trying to get kids out of the room. She pulled at his arm but Mickey was quick to pull it out of her grasp. 

"I never want to see your face here again, or even in this fucking neighbourhood, ya hear me?" fisting Lees bloody shirt he pulled his face closer. "You ever fucking touch Ian ever again, or dare to look at him I will fucking send your limbs in the post to your family, and don't think I will stop there." spitting at him he stepped back from the beaten up body and walked over to Ian who was crying uncontrollably. 

Ian fell into his arms, his grip tight against the fabric. Mickey continued to mumble the words, "I love you." "He won't hurt you no more" kissing his head each time he did. 

Behind he heard the silence around the room until- "You fucking dick! That's my brother,how fucking dare you." it wad Fiona, she was kicking and screaming in Lips hold trying to get to the barely breathing body. 

Before they all knew it was surprisingly Debbie who made Lee squeal the most- when they looked she was holding a bottle of vodka over his legs, dripping it against his newly fresh cuts. They all rose their eyebrows at her, Fiona evens stopped to wonderr.  
"What? Mandy taught me to do it!" she shrugged her shoulders, hearing Mandy tut with agreement. 

A couple of hours after Lee was gone ,for good. The police were called and they all agreed to say that he tried to rape Ian again and when catching him Mickey beat the fuck outta him. 

Later on that night, after a drunk talk session followed by ridiculous cracker pulling, Ian and Mickey finally went to bed. Normally Mickey would lay on Ians chest, but he knew tonight had to be different. Lip had given them his bed az he and Mandy were going back to the Milkovich household, and they cocooned themselves under the covers. Ian rested his head against Mickey's bare chest, his ear directly above his heart. 

Mickey gently ran his fingers through Ians hair, resting his eyes after the long and eventful day. Before sleep had a chance to feel him he felt the mumble against chest. 

"Thankyou Mick." 

Mickey opened his eyes shifting them both so Ian was laid on his arm, he did this so he could see Ian, God he did love seeing him. "I don't say this that much, but I fucking love you. Any shit trys anything with you again you gotta tell me"

Ian nodded, turning on his side so he could scoot closer to Mickey's side. "I promise. Love you too- but please don't hurt them enough to get yourself into jail, it ain't juvie no more." his fingers drew circles against his chest, he smiled a little knowing that Mickey would never back down a fight- it was who he was. Ian was the level-headed sensiblish one, and Mickey was the protector, and he made good pancakes. 

"Fuck, I know. But if anyone touching your ass I gotta touch theirs." Mickey scrambled for a saying going with anything that his mouth could offer, which was utterly terrible. 

Ian chuckled onto his sick, humming as Mickey trailed his finger from freckle to freckle. "I don't think that saying goes like that,Mick." 

Mickey pinched the skin at Ian's forearm laughing as the redhead squirmed next to him. "shut the fuck up you dick, I am the master of sayings and you fucking know it." he turned his head, his smile matching Ians. 

Ian thought about what he was going to say before he did, but fuck it. "No, you are the master of being my protector." cheesy as Mickey found it, it didn't stop him from smiling into a kiss. 

The day suddenly dawned on him, and despite the smiles and giggles, he knew Ian was still hurting. "You okay?" 

Ians lips curled up into a smile, he kissed Mickey's collar. "I will be. As long as your here." and that's all he needed, he knew he wouldn't leave Ian- so yeh, as long as he was there, no fucker was going to hurt him. He was sure of that.


End file.
